


His Snowflake

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Goldenfrost, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack go for a midnight walk through the woods many years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea that what if Jack and Pitch knew each other long before RotG takes place and were lovers, but something happened (idk what at this point) that turned Pitch evil/dark at a later point. This is my first RotG fic, so I hope its decent :) This was originally part of a 30 day OTP challenge, so I'll include a link to the image this goes to at the end.

The forest was always so lovely at night, especially in the depths of winter. Everything twinkled and sparkled under the pale, watchful eyes of the moon as she peered in between the thick branches heavily laden with ice and snow. 

A slender, dark figure waited beside a fallen log in the dead silence of midnight, his eyes and ears alert to every sound, every snapped branch, every rustle of rabbit feet in the drifts; he was waiting. He rubbed long fingers together, bidding away the cold that crept into his gloves and cloak. He turned deep, golden eyes up to the moon as small snowflakes, gentle and powder-soft, began falling. He watched as one particularly intricate flake swirled in the breeze and came to rest on his lips, he closed his eyes as it lingered, taking its time to melt; it was an all too familiar sensation and he smiled to himself. The smile grew even wider as he felt the snowflake replaced with equally cold, soft lips.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Pitch." A young man with eider soft, white hair and icy blue eyes drifted down with the snow onto the log the man was standing beside. "I had to make sure all the wells were nice and frozen over." The white-haired youth laughed to himself,a mischievous bell-like laughter. 

"Jack Frost, you are a menace." Pitch chuckled at the trickster and removed a black glove to run a long, grey finger down a milky, pale cheek. His golden eyes looked deep into Jack's icy blue ones and that familiar warmth began to resonate within him.

Jack blushed and stretched his arms forward, using his staff for balance, as he walked along the snow covered log like a tightrope walker. "Just imagine how happy the kids will be when they can't get the water their parents requested and don't have to carry those heavy pails through the snow. They'll be able to play all morning at least." 

The smile that spread across the wintry youth's softly angled face stole Pitch's breath from him and he paused to admire how lovely his little snowflake was. His snowflake. He still couldn't believe Jack was his, truthfully he didn't deserve someone so beautiful in his life. Who was he, after all, but the King of Nightmares, Prince of Darkness, the Boogeyman? 

Pitch reached his hands out and gently clasped Jack's hands over his hold on his gnarled staff; he knew Jack would never fall, but he just enjoyed the closeness. Being close to the little frost imp always made his burden seem lighter, his worries less dark and when they slept together, those were the only nights he had sweet dreams. He sighed a heavy sigh, weighted with all of these thoughts as he walked with his lover through the snow.

Downy hair ticked his chin as Jack's head came to rest on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about now, my dark Prince?" Jack paused in his steps, waiting patiently for a response, listening to his other's heartbeat.

"The same thing I'm always thinking, wondering actually..." The words hung on Pitch's thin lips, not wanting to spoil such a lovely evening together.

Jack looked up at the nightmare barer through his inky lashes, crystalline orbs drowned in worry, sadness, and love. "Pitch...you know that I don't care what you do, what you have to do. I love you for you. You're job is a necessary part of life." He ran pale fingers over the taller man's thick, wool cloak, over his heart. Jack's eyes glinted with silver as they welled with tears. 

The raven haired man stood motionless, observing. Observing the light reflecting off Jack's flawless skin. How the moonlight reflected in his eyes, shining off the unshed tears. He hated when he made Jack cry, even out of pity, tears were tears, and Jack should never cry, especially over him. "Do you enjoy your job, my frost Prince?"

"Of course I do. I love the children, their happiness is mine...even if they can't see me." For the first time in a while Jack looked lost. He didn't like talking about being invisible, he preferred thinking on the happier aspects of his "job." 

"Do you think I like my job?" Pitch's voice was dripping with hurt and anger, even, as he thought of the terrified look that came over childrens'faces as he corrupted their sweet dreams, terrifying them into his signature dark, torture. He hated the screams when they sat up in bed, preying that the monsters in their slumber weren't still after them.

"I don't like being the one to cause people pain, to cause them fear...I'm evil, Jack..." Pitch turned his gaze away from the sparkling youth, centuries of hurt and shame flickered across his face all at once.

Jack reached a small, cool hand up and placed it on the Nightmare King's high cheekbone. " You aren't evil, Pitch...you are the darker side of the balance of 'good and evil', yes, but you aren't evil. The fact that you do this for everyone...its selfless and brave. Evil can not know self sacrifice." He floated up, hovering lightly in the air, and pressed his lips to his dark lover's. Jack put everything into that kiss, all his love, his affections, his pride in Pitch, everything, hoping his other would feel it.

Pitch froze at his lover's desperate plea and for the second time that evening, Jack stole his breath away. The elder wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him down and to his chest, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Pitch worked Jack's lips apart with his skilled tongue, delving deep into his sweet mouth, savoring his peaches and cream flavor. Jack answered with a moan, trying but failing to not be overwhelmed with his partner's heated kisses.

When the two separated, they were both flush and wanting more. Jack spoke first, "Come," he blushed furiously, he always did when he took the lead." Let's enjoy this evening...together..."

Pitch needed no explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> http://black-frosted-luxury.tumblr.com/post/67717480797/otp-challenge-days-1-2-holding-hands
> 
> My RotG side blog:  
> black-frosted-luxury.tumblr.com


End file.
